


Beacon Beach

by marvelousthings



Category: Gone Series - Michael Grant, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousthings/pseuds/marvelousthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters of Teen Wolf are now in the Gone world. We get an idea of who Isaac/Caine and Lydia/Diana were before the FAYZ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon Beach

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I was reading Hunger and all of the Teen Wolf characters slipped into place with Gone characters in my head. The personalities are closer to the characters in Teen Wolf. The plot is driven more by Gone. Just bear with me, I have lots of ideas and it'll make sense later.
> 
> Right now, it's Isaac as Caine and Lydia as Diana (And Allison, who is mentioned, as Astrid. She'll be explained later). This is the only chapter I'm writing that will take place before the FAYZ.
> 
> For my purposes, I'm just gonna pretend the FAYZ age is 18 instead of 15.
> 
> Yes, there will be romance, I just haven't gotten into the story yet really. I actually don't really know what the story is gonna be. I really just wanted to write Scisaac fluff but then my brain attacked me with a bunch of ideas and here we are.
> 
> OH and I USE A LOT OF COMMAS I'M SORRY.

"Stop, please, please, just STOP!" Isaac moans. He peeks under the arm that he's using to shield his face and grits his teeth as the broom comes back down, this time on his back. Ignoring the pain the best he can, he crawls over to the chair in the corner of the room and tries to hide under it, but his father grabs the back of his shirt and slams him into the wall before he can make it.

"Dad, I'm sor-r-ry, I'm sorry, I didn't..." his words become almost imperceptible between tears.

"You didn't WHAT? You didn't know that you're a pathetic excuse for a son?" Mr. Lahey bellows. "I don't care what your excuse is, why would you ever think an F is acceptable? You disgust me. I didn't raise you to be an idiot. This is ALL YOU."

"I'll try harder, I promise, I promise..." Isaac almost awaits the next blow because at least it will distract him from the yelling.

~

"Ow!" Lydia is broken from her daze by the grey door that she apparently walked into. When she looks up, she sees the words "supply closet" in black letters. Racking her brain to figure out if she had planned on meeting someone there and forgot, she turns the handle to look inside quickly and make sure no one's there. A boy she vaguely recognizes sits rocking back and forth in the corner with no shirt on. He's sweating profusely, and doesn't seem to notice that she's there.

"Uh, hello?" she says, and once it leaves her mouth she's wondering if maybe she should just leave and not worry about him. But then his name comes to her: Isaac. She doesn't exactly know how she knows that, but it only piques her curiosity more, and it's lunchtime anyway, so she can spare a few minutes.

"M-mom?" Isaac stutters. He lifts his head just enough to see past the curls that have fallen into his face. When he sees Lydia he starts to rub his head, and tries to stand up, but his confusion and his lankiness cause him to stumble and fall backwards into the shelf. An array of cleaning supplies tumble to the floor around him, some knocking him in the head first. Just when it seems like the shelf has been completely emptied, a broom that had been resting horizontally on the top slides off and lands right next to him.

"NO!" He jumps up again, this time with better balance, his eyes wide and frantic. But as soon as he gets up, his expression turns solemn and he slides back to the floor and curls into himself.

"No, no, no, no..." Isaac seems to have forgotten about her. By this time Lydia, feeling almost confused as Isaac is, is already regretting not going off and using this time to study or paint her nails (which she needs to do badly because when she tried last night she messed them up texting Allison). But still, the boy looks pretty helpless and while she may be self-centered sometimes, she's not heartless enough to leave him there.

"Hello? Are you alright?" No response.

"Look, I barely know you, but I'm trying to help." Her words are once again met with silence. Exasperated, she takes the few steps and taps him on the shoulder, hoping to God he doesn't lash out at her.

"W-what?"

"Are you okay?" That's kind of a stupid question, she realizes. He is anything but okay.

"I..." He looks up this time, not at her, but slowly takes in his surroundings and his head seems to clear a little. Then his eyes notice strawberry blonde and he looks at her.

"You're not... why are you... did you get rid of him?"

"I don't know who you're talking about. You were in here alone." Isaac watches her lips pout as she speaks, and her eyes glance sideways as she mentions the small space they both occupy. Actually, it's a _very_ small space, he realizes suddenly. And not the place he was with his father. This has happened before, once or twice. Hallucinations. Just never at school, where other people could see him. Especially not this one. Lydia Martin, who he shares a drawing class with, who he has long since noticed at her seat in the classroom right next to the window, where the light shines directly on her hair. He wouldn't say he truly likes her, but she fascinates him because when she's drawing she seems to be so much more than the popular girl everyone knows her as. There is so much inside of her that no one ever sees. He has spent some time observing her, trying to figure her out, but he's never gotten to know her because quite frankly, she intimidates him, even more than most people do.

Now, in this enclosed space, with this girl, he feels nothing but the need to escape.

"Hello? Earth to Isaac? Oh great, we're back to where we were-"

"No, I'm good, I think I'm fine now," he cuts her off, making an attempt to get up.

"Woah, the first time you tried that it didn't end so well so maybe you should stay here for a minute. And maybe take that minute to explain to me what the _hell_ happened. You know, that wasn't the most pleasant experience, walking into a closet to find a guy talking to himself, even though I will say the shirtless part didn't bother me that much. Not to mention, I don't even know why I'm here, so at least knowing why you're here would be nice."

"I really just... have to go." Lydia seems to be severely freaked out and he feels rude for rushing when he should probably be thanking her for snapping him out of his episode, but seriously, small spaces are not his favorite.

"Okay, fine then. Don't expect me to show up the next time you plan on cowering in a supply closet. I'm missing my lunch anyway." She walks out, which Isaac is thankful for because he doesn't know if he could have brought himself to push her out of the way. Yanking his shirt over his head, he rushes through the door, and the cold air that hits him when he enters the hallway is a huge relief. After this, all he wants to do is go to his dorm and ignore the world for the rest of the day but his dad, being the swim coach, has access to his attendance records and will no doubt check them like he does every other day. So instead, he hurries to his locker, gets his books that are thankfully there and not in some place where he doesn't remember going, and tries to get something to eat before the bell signals that it's time for physics.


End file.
